dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkblade (3.5e Class)
Darkblade These warriors slowly mix their essence with that of the Plane of Shadow, to the point of becoming part shadow themselves! Making a Darkblade While they are almost unparalleled in dark areas, a Darkblade in sunlight is weakened by it. Abilities: Strength, Constitution, and Wisdom are the three most important attributes. Races: Few people beyond the Drow would take this class, but there are Darkblades in every race. Alignment: Any, but usually non-lawful Starting Gold: 5d4 times 10 gp (125 gp) Starting Age: Complex Class Features All of the following are class features of the Darkblade. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Darkblades are proficient in all simple and martial weapons, as well as medium and light armor. They are not, however, proficient with any shields. Shadow Affinity (Ex): When a Darkblade is in shadows, they seem to meld around the him, giving the Darkblade a +1 to Hide. Low-light Vision (Ex): Because of the Darkblade's connection to shadows, he is able to see in the less illumination better then most people can. Treat as a Elf's low-light vison. Weakness to Sunlight (Su): When in bright areas of illumination, a Darkblade cannot manifest his full powers. Due to this he recives a -4 penty to all skill checks. This penety lowers by 1 at every 5th level (5,10,15,20). Shadowmark (Su): This power allows that Darkblade to mark any of his objects with a mark unique to him. This mark will always be apparent to him. He may mark any number of objects that he believes truly belong to him, up to his Constitution score modifier. A Darkblade may also remove any of his shadowmarks from object as a free action. Hardened Shadows (Su):'''By sacrificing a standard action, the Darkblade may cause the shadows around him to harden as if armor. This gives him a bonus to his Armor Class and flat-footed Armor Class. At level 10 it goes up to +2, level 15 it is a +3, and level 20 the bonus is +5. This bonus lasts until the Darkblade decides to use another move action, loses the shadowy illumination, or no longer wishes to power to be active. This functions as a enhancment bonus to AC '''Shadowcall (Su): By using this power, a Darkblade may call any object that is up to 1 + (Wis mod+Str. Mod/2) pounds through the Plane of Shadows. Any object he has shadowmarked may be called to him, regardless of weight. Note: Only objects may be pulled through. The Darkblade must make a Will DC of 20. If the Darkblade fails, the power doesn’t work. The Will DC is not needed for shadowmarked objects. Shadowrepel (Su):'This power function almost exactly like ''Shadowcall, only that is pushes things through the Plane of Shadows to any other dark location. May only be used on objects. '''Shadowstrike (Ex): This power allows the Darkblade to make a single attack any enemy that is next to an area with shadowy illumination by reaching through low illumanation areas and into the space next to his oppnet. To work, the Darkblade and his target must be in at least shadowy illumination and the Darkblade must be able to see his target. Shadow Domain (Ex): At 5th level, the Darkblade is intuned with shadows enough that he may start casting spells from the shadow domain as if he was a sorcerer of 4 levels lower then his Darkblade level. However, the spells can ONLY be from cleric's shadow domain. See http://www.crystalkeep.com/d20/rules/DnD3.5Index-Spells-ClericalDomains.pdf page 87 for spells. This power works as if the Darkblade had picked up levels in sorcerer. See the “Spells Per Day" and "Spells Known" table in the Player's Handbook on pages 52 and 54. When a Darkblade reaches level 24, he no longer gains additional spells known or spells per day, but the DCs for his current spells continue to increase. Note: For any spells that require a Divine Focus, you must be in shadowy illumination or darker, if they do not require a Divine Focus you may use them in any light. Shadowjump (Su): This power allows the Darkblade to jump through shadows. The rules of use are exactly as Shadowstrike, only that you have to make a Jump DC of 15 + 1/3 the distance traveled. The Darkblade gains a bonus equal to 1/2 his Darkblade level to the Jump check. Shadowhealing (Su): When in complete darkness for one round, as a full round action, the Darkblade may choose to heal all damage done to him. When in shadowy illumination, for a full round action, the Darkblade may heal 1/3 of his HPs. Darkvision (Ex): The Darkblade has attuned himself with shadows enough to see in pure darkness. At 8th level he gains Darkvision 10' and he adds 10' per level afterwords, up to a total of 80’ at level 15. Improved Shadow Affinity (Ex): As Shadow Affinity, except it adds +5 instead of +1. Swiftshadows (Ex): It no longer takes a move action to use Hardened Shadows. It now takes the place of 1 attack. Darkness Domain (Ex): The Darkblade may now use the darkness domain to select his spells on top of the Shadow domain for his spell list. See http://www.crystalkeep.com/d20/rules/DnD3.5Index-Spells-ClericalDomains.pdf page 20 for spells. Shadowblow (Su): The Darkblade may use a full-round action to attack an opponent, dealing negative energy instead of the normal damage for his weapon. This drains one attribute or the levels of the hit by the Darkblade, the Darkblade's choice as to how it drains. The DC is equal to 10 +1/2 the Darkblade's level + Con. Mod. Improved Shadowcall (Su): You may now pull unwilling creatures thru the Plane of Shadows to damage them. To do this you must see your target and hit it with a range touch attack. The target then makes a Will check equal to the Darkblades attack roll, if the target is a Darkblade, he gains +4 to the Will save to resist being pulled thru the Plane of Shadows. You can only pull creatures your size or smaller thru . The damage is equal to 10D6 points of damage. Using this takes up a third level spell slot, as if it was under the "Spontaneous Casting" rule on page 32 of the Player's Handbook. Note: This dose not allow the Darkblade to use the "Spontaneous Casting" Rule for anything else, just for this power! Improved Shadowstrike (Ex): This power functions just like Shadowstrike, but you may make all of your attacks as a full round action. Improved Shadowjump (Su): This allows you to jump through shadows to any location that you know. Rules apply as if it was a basic Shadowjump, but with a DC of 30 Shadowlife (Su): By becoming so connected to the Plane of Shadows, a Darkblade is able to place part of his soul in a bubble in the Plane of Shadows. When a Darkblade dies, he may choose to sacrifice a level to be revived at 1 HP with no other penalty. Blindsense (Ex): A Darkblade is intuned with shadows enough that he can sense things thru them. He gains Blindsense 10' and adds 10' to it at every level put into Darkblade after this, up to a maximum of 150' at level 30. Improved Swiftshadows (Ex): Swiftshadows are even faster! A Darkblade may now use Hardened Shadows as a free action. Improved Shadowblow (Su): A Darkblade may use all of his attacks using the Shadowblow ability or he may chose to add twice his Darkblade level to the DC of his next Shadowblow attack. Improved Shadowlife (Su):'''A Darkblade now has his entire soul in the Plane of Shadows. When he dies he may chose to be rivived by sacrificing one level at full HPs with no other penalty. '''Shadowbeing (Su): A Darkblade at this level is part shadow. Natives of the Plane of Shadows see the Darkblade as an ally and the Darkblade becomes immune to poison, disease, sneak attacks, critical hits, and (as long as he wills it) aging. As long as a Darkblade has a Constitution score of at least 20, he no longer needs to eat, sleep, or breathe. At the same time, he is not undead, so he cannot be rebuked or controlled by a cleric. Ex-Darkblades There are no Ex-Darkblades, only those that do not accept their powers anymore. Epic Darkblade : Because of the fact a Darkblade cannot become more of a shadow without being a shadow, he knows better then to meld his esseance with the Plane of Shadows anymore. However, he never stop his physical traning. Every even level the Darkblade may chose a bonus feat at his choce, as long as he meets the prerequisites. Human Darkblade Starting Package Weapons: Longsowrd, Shortbow, and Flail. Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 4 + Int modifier. Feat: Quick Draw Bonus Feats: Weapon Focus (Longsword) Gear: Studded Leather Armor, Backpack, Bedroll, Belt Pouch, Torch (x3), Explorer’s Outfit, Buckler, Arrows (x20) Gold: 3D6. Campaign Information Darkblades tend to be shunned by people when they are found out to be Darkblades. Darkblades should always be fearful of revealing themselves, or they may be killed by the town just for what they are. Playing a Darkblade Religion: Many Darkblades only give lip-service to deities. If they do pick a diety, it is usually Newrok Shadowblade, the first known Darkblades to exist. It is questionable even if he still lives but all Darkblades claim he has survived the years (note: Newrok dose not grant any spells for clerics, regardless of class. A Darkblade/Cleric must have a different patron deity for spells, but they still may worship Newrok. The gods find it entertaining, and he doesn’t care) However, the few that actually do have a patron god, they usually worship a deity of darkness and/or death, such as Vecna. The one thing that seems to be a sin to all Darkblades is someone using the title "Master Darkblade" when they are not a Master Darkblade. These people seem to disappear quite often and without a trace. A charcter is considered a Master Darkblade when he reaches level 20 in Drakblade. Other Classes: Few others trust Darkblades, themselves included. Paladins hate them because of their source of power, but can't kill them because of their code of honor. Barbarians see them as wizards with darker magic. The only class that may trust a Darkblade is a cleric, and then only if the cleric's deity is of darkness or death. Sorcerers also are willing to give Darkblades a chance, but they won't trust them. The only class a Darkblade will never agree with is a Rager. They will try to kill one another as soon as they are found out. A Darkblade may, however, fall back form battle when faced with multiple Ragers. Combat: Most Darkblades are in the front line with fighters, or in back with the archers. Advancement: Darkblades rarely multi-class, but when they do it is usually to the cleric class. Darkblades in the World Darkblades really don't "fit into" anything. They are loners, always wandering. Daily Life: Many Darkblades are wanders. They really feel any connection to any one place, so they never really have a home. Notables: Newrok Shadowblade (Saint of Creation), Er'Eli-ionlan Aflionsiarvanna Organizations: Darkblades rarely trust each other, so there is only one organization for them. This is known as the Darkblade Academy and is headed by Er'Eli-ionlan Aflionsiarvanna, a master Darkblade and warlock. NPC Reactions: Many NPCs don't even know that Darkblades exist. They are ussaly mistaken for ranger or fighters. The few that do know of Darkblades treat them worse then they would a Drow. Darkblade Lore Characters with ranks in Knowlegde: the planes can research Darkblades to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Darkblades in the Game Many Darkblades are mercenaries, thugs, or wanderers. A few join the military and are put into the special forces. Adaptation: You may need to tweek them here and there, and please do if you want to use them in you game. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class